fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby's Dream World
for the PAL boxart}}Kirby's Adventure 3D is a Kirby installment for the 3DS, produced by Fritez Franchise. It is also the 14th installment in the series. Like traditional Kirby games, most of the gameplay involves side-scrolled platforming. Most of the elements used reflect off of Kirby's Adventure and a cancelled installment for the Nintendo Gamecube. Nintendo eShop Description Story Gameplay Kirby's Adventure 3D is traditional compared to many Kirby games, namely Kirby's Return to Dream Land ''and Kirby: Triple Deluxe . The overall motif is "of the day and night" as player's have the option to player levels in either form. Alike ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land ''the platforming parts of the game are 2.5D, thus keeping the sidescrolling gameplay but adding a 3D format. There are also some turns in the game's platforming that involve the path making a turn or a spiral in which everytihng naturlly moves along. Kirby can once again move into various foregrounds and backgrounds using warp-star items. Like all traditional games, Kirby makes another comeback with his trademarked inhale ability. This enables him to draw in enemies or objects infront of him via his mouth and expel them out as projectiles to attack. He can also swallow the enemies or objects thus removing them. However, if the player scrolls off an area where an enemy was defeated the enemy will appear there. If Kirby has something in his mouth and enters a door or touches a Warp Star he will keep that object when he appears in the next room. Copy Abilities Certain enemies and objects when swallowed give Kirby a copy ability. Copy Abilities render Kirby unable to inhale and somtimes hinder his other abilities, but give him an array of attacks and projectiles to use in extange. Normally the player can execute the abilitiy's basic attack with the B button but combining other buttons along with it executes completely different attacks and maneuvers. These combinations can be viewed on the pause screen, each move even has a name. Of course the moveset and copy ability itself depend on the object swallowed. All copy abilities alter Kirby's attrire, some even change his color pallette. However, the player Abilities can be discarded at anytime, but are automaticly discarded if the player is hit by a forceful obstacle or attack. Another method to obtain copy abilities is through copy pedastals. Super Abilities Copy Chest Mixing Conditions Mixed Abilities Helper System Multiplayer Stage Content Goal Game Bosses Progression Modes Story 1-2 Players Adventure 1-4 Players Subgames 1-4 Players The Arena 1-4 Players The True Arena 1-4 Players Theater Sound Test Options Characters Playable Supporting Characters Enemies Mid-Bosses Bosses *Whispy Woods *Lololo and Lalala *Pharoach *Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright *Kracko *Sleetle *Kabula *HR-D3 *Dyna Blade *Atrodagon *Metero *Ultra Metero *Trenchacle *Master Dedede *Galacta Knight *Daizen *Metero Soul Copy Abilities ''Main Article: Kirby's Adventure 3D/Abilities Returning Copy Abilities New Copy Abilities Super Abilities Challanges Rush Course Target Test Combat Chamber Items Levels More coming soon... Downloadable Content Main Article: ''Kirby's Adventure 3D/Downloadable Content Related Pages */Subgames/ */Abilities/ */Soundtrack/ */Downloadable Content/ Trivia *Daizen bears the exact appearance to an unused character in Kirby GCN that possibly was the influence of Magolor. Due to it's mencing appearance in which contrasts the soft feel in the seires, it whould likely be the main antagonist of the cancelled game. Poll What do you think about Kirby's Adventure 3D? NEEDS to be featured when it's done Should at least get an SA This is awesome! Great Game! It's pretty cool. Ok I guess. Needs Work. Meh. Bad apple. Worst. Game. EVER!!!! Candebelle should be a Playable Character NPC (I want Waddle Dee in again) Gallery ''For the beta artwork see:Kirby's Adventure 3D/Beta Gallery IronMamKA3D.png|Iron Mam Kirby'sAdventure3DFinalLogo.png|Beta Logo #4 Kirby'sHouseKA3D.png|Kirby's House DrippyKA3D.png|Drippy Kirby'sAdventure3DGrandLogo.png|Beta Logo #5 Kirby'sAdventure3DMostPossiblyFinalLogo.png|Final logo CloudKirby2KA3D.png|Cloud Kirby FlowerKirbyKA3D.png|Flower Kirby CupidKirbyKA3D.png|Cupid Kirby HammerKirbyKA3D.png|Hammer Kirby GordoKA3D.png|Gordo VoltSpark2.png|Beta Volt Spark Kirby BurningKirbyKA3D.png|Burning Kirby PlasmaWhispAndWaddleDoo.png|A Plasma Whisp and a Waddle Doo as seen in the group art VoltSparkNewKA3D.png|Volt Spark Kirby ThrowKirbyKA3D.png|Throw Kirby SmashKirbyKA3D.png|Smash Kirby PsychicKirby2KA3D.png|Psychic Kirby Mr.Frosty2KA3D.png|Mr. Frosty KA3DVillain.png|The main villain of the game. BatonKirby2KA3D.png|Baton Kirby DaroachKA3D.png|Daroach Hi-Jump2KA3D.png|Hi-Jump PoppyBrosSr.KA3D.png|Poppy Bros. Sr. MirrorKirby2KA3D.png|Mirror Kirby Category:Kirby Games Category:2013 Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Kirby Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Rated A CERO Games Category:Rated 6 Games Category:Rated G Games Category:Fritez Co. Category:Plazzap's Games Category:Fan Games